Ride Me
by zefanyadw
Summary: Hanya penyelesaian masalah, dan solusi masalah di tengah-tengah pernikahan mereka. "Kau bisa tentukan hukuman untuk ku Ming." / "Bagaimana jika tidak ada seks selama satu minggu?" / "Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Mana bisa aku, Ming!" / KYUMIN, YAOI, OS, NC.


Ride Me.

.

KyuMin

.

Romance, Drama.

.

YAOI, Typo s, NC 21.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya, dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sosok manis yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas nan damai itu. Rasa lelah dan pegal yang membebani tubuhnya sepanjang hari seakan hilang ketika ia melihat wajah penenang kehidupannya itu, Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meletakkan ranselnya pada meja kecil yang berada tak jauh darinya. Lalu kakinya melangkah ke ranjang, ia mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang, masih dengan memandangi wajah terlelap istrinya itu. Dengan pelan, Kyuhyun menelusuri wajah Sungmin menggunakan jari telunjuknya, tak ingin membuat Sungmin terbangun dari tidur damainya.

Tangannya berpindah pada rambut Sungmin yang selalu halus dan lembut itu, terlebih poninya. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai ketika kulit jarinya menyentuh poni Sungmin, terasa sangat lembut. Ditambah lagi dengan aroma wangi shampo yang digunakan Sungmin.

Tak tahan, pada akhirnya bibir _kissable _milik Kyuhyun berlabuh di bibir _shape m_ Sungmin. Hanya sebuah kecupan tulus, tanpa sebuah lumatan atau hisapan.

"Engh.." lenguhan kecil itu terdengar dari bibir Sungmin. Reflek, Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali agar memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku membangunkan mu ya? Maaf.." gumam Kyuhyun lembut, ia tersenyum.

Sungmin mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk di ranjang. "Tidak. Kau baru pulang?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sungmin melirik ke arah jam dinding, sudah pukul 11 malam. Sungmin sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia menatap suaminya itu dengan pandangan protes dan heran.

"Kau terlalu bekerja keras."

"Itu semua demi kau, Ming.."

Sungmin menggerak-gerakkan matanya gelisah. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan semua ini, haruskah ia mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya sekarang kebetulan ia berhasil memancing Kyuhyun.

"Apa gunanya itu, Kyu? Jika kau jarang sekali bersama ku.." jawab Sungmin dengan suara pelan. Ia sedikit menunduk.

"Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf Sungmin. Kau pasti sangat kesepian ya?" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Sangat," lirih Sungmin, bahkan terdengar isakan kecil dari mulutnya, membuat Kyuhyun terpaku tak percaya.

"Kau menangis, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih, ia berusaha mengangkat dagu Sungmin namun istrinya itu terus menolak.

"Tidak.." bohong. Bohong sekali, jelas-jelas dari nada bicaranya, Sungmin sedang mati-matian menahan isakannya.

"Maafkan aku, Ming..." Kyuhyun menatap nanar istrinya itu, lalu membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, membiarkan Sungmin menangis dalam kehangatan dadanya, mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin, bermaksud menenangkannya.

Lama mereka dalam posisi itu. Kyuhyun terus mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin, mengecup pucuk kepala orang yang sangat ia cintai itu, agar Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tak pernah berhenti dan tak akan pernah mau berhenti untuk mencintai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah setahun yang lalu. Mereka menikah karna mereka memang saling mencintai. Beruntungnya kedua orang tua mereka ternyata saling bersahabat, sehingga mudah bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengikat Sungmin.

"Aku mencintai mu, Lee Sungmin.." gumam Kyuhyun dengan sebuah kecupan di dahi Sungmin.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu, Sungmin.." ucapnya lagi, kali ini sebuah kecupan di kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Aku sangat, sangat, dan sangat mencintai mu, Ming..." ucap Kyuhyun dan kali ini dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir Sungmin.

Lama mereka hanya menempelkan kedua bibir itu. Sampai pada akhirnya Sungmin melakukan suatu hal yang bahkan Kyuhyun tak bisa mempercayainya, istrinya itu melumat bibirnya dengan sangat ganas, ia juga melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas lumatan sang istri, namun di luar kendali justru Sungmin malah semakin ganas melumatnya. Terlihat sangat bernafsu dan seperti ingin memakan bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memilih menikmati ganasnya lumatan Sungmin di bibirnya, dia tetap diam ketika Sungmin menindihnya. Walau dalam hati Kyuhyun tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Mmhh.." Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar desahan kecil Sungmin. ia berusaha mengulum senyum dan tawanya, apalagi ketika Sungmin terus memaksa semakin ganas melumat bibirnya.

Sungmin akhirnya melepas bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ketika Sungmin membuka matanya, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah pandangan aneh Kyuhyun untuknya. Sungmin menaikan alisnya, "Ke-kenapa?"

"Agresif."

Sungmin terkekeh, ia tersenyum lembut dan sehabis itu ia tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Aku belajar dari ahlinya," jawab Sungmin.

Ketika Sungmin ingin bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahan pergerakan istrinya itu dan mengubah posisi mereka, menjadi Kyuhyun yang menindih Sungmin.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah. Seminggu, mungkin."

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, dan Sungmin tahu apa maksud dari senyuman itu. Dan dengan senang hati bibirnya menyambut bibir Kyuhyun, kembai ia rasakan bibir basah itu menciumi bibirnya. Bibir yang ia rindukan. Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin penuh kelembutan, demi apapun dia sangat merindukan bibir Sungmin yang sudah seperti candu baginya. Bagaimana mungkin sehari dia melewatkan bibir ini?

Namun kata 'lembut' itu tak berlangsung lama, lama kelamaan ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi panas dan semakin panas. Kini Kyuhyun sudah melumat bibir Sungmin dan menggigit bibirnya, Sungmin yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah nakal Kyuhyun menjelajahi mulutnya.

"Mmhh.." Sungmin benar-benar merasa melayang ketika lidah Kyuhyun menggelitiki lidahnya, mau tidak mau ia membalas permainan lidah Kyuhyun. Dan kedua lidah itu akhirnya berperang lidah dengan sangat panas.

Masih dengan ciuman panas mereka, Kyuhyun melepaskan seluruh penghalang tubuh Sungmin, mulai dari pakaian luar hingga pakaian dalam. Begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Merasa Sungmin sudah mulai kehabisan napas, Kyuhyun akhirnya menghentikan ciumannya pada bibir Sungmin, ia mengulas senyum lembutnya lalu mengusap dahi Sungmin yang berkeringat.

"Kau tahu? Kau beruntung memiliki diriku, lihat betapa luar biasanya aku," ucap Sungmin penuh bangga.

"Ya, kau memang benar-benar luar biasa hingga membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun sangat mencintai mu," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan jujur apa adanya, karna memang itulah yang sebenarnya.

"Hey. Sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun jadi jago menggombal?" tanya Sungmin dengan kekehan.

"Itu memang kenyataan, Sungmin-ah.."

Mata Kyuhyun seketika tertuju pada tubuh polos Sungmin. "Selalu indah," ucapnya pelan.

"Aku merindukan mu, Sungmin.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan hasrat tertahannya.

Sungmin sedikit merona dengan penuturan Kyuhyun, lalu suaminya itu mengecup kedua _nipple_ milik Sungmin secara bergantian, membuat Sungmin menggigit bibirnya.

"Kita sudah menikah, Min. Kenapa kau masih saja malu memberikan desahan mu untuk ku?" protes Kyuhyun dengan heran.

"Aku tidak segampang yang kau ketahui," jawab Sungmin dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin heran, bisa-bisanya dalam keadaan telanjang seperti ini Sungmin mengajaknya bercanda.

"Kita lihat sampai kapan kau akan terus menjalankan metode seperti ini," ucap Kyuhyun final, lalu dengan tamak ia menciumi _nipple_ Sungmin, menjilatinya hingga basah membuat Sungmin semakin menggigiti bibirnya untuk meredam desahannya.

Jari-jarinya yang lincah dan nakal itu terus mengusap-usap _nipple_ Sungmin, memancing Sungmin agar menyerah dan mengeluarkan desahannya. Membuat Sungmin agar tunduk padanya. Sementara itu, bibirnya asik mencumbu leher putih nan mulus Sungmin yang sudah basah oleh keringat, menambah kesan seksi seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak mau menyerah, ia akan membuat Sungmin mendesah hebat malam ini, menjeritkan namanya dan tunduk padanya.

Bibirnya turun menelusuri tubuh Sungmin, mulai dari _nipple_ hingga ke perut. Ia tidak menciumi perut Sungmin, melainkan hanya menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan perut dan area pinggang Sungmin, membuat Sungmin memejamkan mata menahan rasa geli sekaligus nikmat.

Sungmin terus menggigiti bibirnya. Memang selalu begitu, dari awal sejak percintaan mereka, Sungmin tidak ingin mendesah sampai permainan inti mereka. Kyuhyun sebenarnya benar-benar frustasi dengan tingkah kelewat gengsi istrinya ini.

"Keluarkan saja, Ming..."

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia terus menggigiti bibirnya untuk meredam desahan, bahkan ketika bibir Kyuhyun sudah bergerak semakin turun ke bawah, mendekati selangkangannya.

"Mfhht!" Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sengaja. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sengaja meniupkan napas hangatnya pada miliknya.

"Keras kepala," komentar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin, istrinya yang memang sangatlah keras kepala dan selalu berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya. Biar lah selalu seperti ini, biarlah pada akhirnya Sungmin tunduk dan lemah padanya, hanya untuknya.

Sungmin meremas sprei dengan kuat ketika ia merasakan kehangatan mulut Kyuhyun tengah menyelimuti miliknya, pusat dirinya. Sungguh Sungmin benar-benar mengumpat dalam hatinya, bagaimana bisa mulut Kyuhyun selalu bisa menghangatkan miliknya

_Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial!_ Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati. Bibir Kyuhyun menciumi pusat dirinya dengan begitu lembut tapi sensual. Sungmin harus mengakui bahwa memang suaminya itu pandai mencium sesuatu. Mencium bibirnya, bahkan mencium pusat dirinya Kyuhyun benar-benar pandai.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi tertahan Sungmin. Di mulutnya ia merasakan bagaimana milik Sungmin tengah berkedut hebat, menandakan sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai puncaknya. Kyuhyun pun semakin semangat memberikan sensasi hangat pada milik Sungmin.

"Ngh.." Sungmin mendesah kecil ketika ia telah mencapai puncaknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia menyeka keringat yang ada disekitar dahi Sungmin.

"Aku.. hebat kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan napas terengah-engahnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, "Jika kau melakukan semua ini hanya untuk mendapat pengakuan seperti itu dari ku, hentikan. Karna bagi ku kau benar-benar hebat dan luar biasa, Sungmin."

Sungmin terpana. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang semakin hari semakin dewasa..

"Tapi.."

Sungmin mengeryit dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. "Tapi apa?"

"Tapi akan lebih luar biasa jika kau yang memimpin untuk kali ini, Ming," ucapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Seketika itu Sungmin langsung melakukan _rolling eyes_nya.

Sungmin mengganti posisi mereka, dengan dirinya yang berada di atas Kyuhyun. "Oke, jika itu mau mu," jawabnya dengan kedipan nakal.

"_Ride me_, Sungmin-ah," bisik Kyuhyun dengan sensual.

Sungmin mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia sudah memegang kejantanan Kyuhyun, lalu mengarahkannya ke dalam lubangnya.

"Mftthh.."

"Biar ku bantu," ucap Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin masih kesulitan memasukkan milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku.. bisa sendiri," tolaknya pelan masih berusaha memasukkan milik Kyuhyun agar tidak melenceng arah lagi.

Akhirnya miliknya sudah tertanam sempurna di dalam Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin agar tidak bergerak dulu. Ia ingin merasakan sensasi luar biasa itu, sensasi panas dan nikmat luar biasa yang diberikan oleh lubang Sungmin. Lubang Sungmin benar-benar menjepitnya dengan sangat kuat dan ketat.

"Aku bisa gila.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan hasratnya yang sudah melambung sangat tinggi. Jika begini, sebelum Sungmin bergerak mungkin Kyuhyun bisa-bisa sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

"Ah!" desahan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin dengan sengaja menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Beraninya kau, hm.." geram Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyeringai. "Sesuai permintaan mu, Kyuhyun-ah.."

Sungmin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara pelan dan bertahap. Pelan di awal dan detik demi detik kata pelan itu terhapus. Ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanan Kyuhyun semakin melesak ke dalamnya.

Sungmin kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya secara maju mundur, ketika namja imut itu melakukan gerakan maju, tepat saat itulah Kyuhyun mendorong kejantanannya, dan tepat sekali mengenai titik sensitive Sungmin.

"Nghh... Ahh!" Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya ketika milik Kyuhyun tepat mengenai titik sensitivenya.

"Aku menemukannya secara tepat, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan masih memaju mundurkan kejantanannya.

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hatinya, ia beberapa kali mendesahkan nama Sungmin. Rasanya sungguh amat luar biasa. Ketika Sungmin melakukan gerakan mundur, kejantanannya seolah seperti sedang dihisap kasar, dan rasanya sungguh nikmat.

Sungmin semakin menggila, ia nampaknya sangat terobsesi kali ini. Ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengimbangi gerakan Kyuhyun. sudah 15 menit mereka terus beradu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda dari keduanya ingin mencapai puncak. Sungguh amat sangat kuat.

"K-Kyuhh!" jerit Sungmin.

"Tahan sebentarhh, Minghh.." jawab Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi Sungmin akan mencapai puncaknya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat, ia terus memegangi bahu Sungmin dan terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, hingga...

"Ahhh.."

Sungmin sudah mencapai puncaknya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun mencapai puncaknya, membiarkan spermanya menghangatkan Sungmin, dan sebagian meluber ke luar dari tubuh Sungmin.

Napas Sungmin terengah-engah. Kyuhyun pun juga begitu, namun dengan cepat ia memindahkan tubuh Sungmin agar berbaring di sebelahnya. Walau bagaimana pun, tubuh Sungmin itu cukup berat.

"Bernapas dengan baik, Ming," ujar Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Ia memukul bahu suaminya itu pelan. Masih bisa saja suaminya ini bergurau.

"Bagaimana rasanya Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun iseng ketika ia sudah bisa menetralkan napasnya.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Selalu luar biasa."

Kyuhyun menyampingkan kepalanya, sehingga ia dapat melihat wajah Sungmin yang penuh oleh keringat. Sungguh demi apapun, wajah Sungmin nampak lebih bergairah saat berkeringat, dan pemandangan wajah Sungmin perlahan mulai membangkitkan libidonya yang sudah tertidur tadi.

Dieulusnya wajah itu, "Ming..." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hm?"

"Ini masih tengah malam..." ujar Kyuhyun pelan namun Sungmin masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya, lalu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku ingin lagi." Bisik Kyuhyun tanpa basa basi, membuat Sungmin terbelalak kaget.

"Aku lelah, Kyu.."

"Aku tahu, Ming. Namun kau tidak lupa kalau suami mu ini memiliki gairah yang luar biasa, kan?"

Sungmin memilih diam dan memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah, Ming.." pinta Kyuhyun dengan sedikit memohon.

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan jengah. "Hanya satu kali," ucap Sungmin tegas.

Kyuhyun langsung berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja, sayang..."

.

.

.

"Emhh.. ahh.." Kyuhyun tak dapat lagi menahan desahannya ketika lidah nakal Sungmin mengitari ujung kejantanannya, sungguh rasanya benar-benar nikmat.

Kali ini, gantian Sungmin yang mengoral milik suaminya itu. Tak ada _foreplay_ apapun, malah sebenarnya Sungmin sama sekali tak berniat mengoral milik Kyuhyun jika suaminya itu tidak berhenti memohon. Ini sudah tengah malam, besok Kyuhyun dan dirinya harus memulai rutinitas. Dan Sungmin sendiri juga sudah lelah sebenarnya.

Namun niat Sungmin berubah ketika Kyuhyun terus saja berusaha mendorong kepalanya agar milik suaminya itu segera memasuki goa hangat milik Sungmin. ia benar-benar gemas, maka sedari tadi pun Sungmin hanya memainkan lidahnya di milik Kyuhyun.

Lidah nakal Sungmin terus menjilati milik Kyuhyun, mulai dari pangkal hingga ujung. Tak dihiraukannya Kyuhyun yang terus menggerang frustasi.

"Ah! Yah! Ming!" desah dan ucap Kyuhyun tak terima ketika Sungmin tidak lagi menjilati dirinya.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin sebal.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Sudahlah. Cepat."

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan melihat kelakuan istrinya itu. "Aku ingin _doggy style_," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai mesum.

"A-Apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan raut wajah horror.

"Ayolah, Ming. Sudah seminggu kita tidak melakukannya, kau tidak merindukan ku ya?"

"Kita baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu selesai melakukannya," ralat Sungmin.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Ming. Cepat, bukankah kau lelah?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, sikap Kyuhyun yang satu ini memang tidak pernah bisa berubah. Sikapnya yang 'menginginkan sesuatu harus didapat segera'

Karna tidak ingin berdebat, dan juga karna Sungmin memang sudah lelah. Akhirnya ia mengalah, dan kini ia sudah berada dalam posisi menungging, membuat _hole_ merah nan menggodanya itu terekspos.

Kyuhyun menatap lubang Sungmin dengan pandangan penuh arti. Ditatapnya terus benda bulat dan kenyal itu tanpa berkedip. Perlahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun sudah berlabuh di pantat Sungmin, perlahan ia meremasnya, merasakan betapa kenyal dan lembutnya pantat milik Sungmin.

"Ngh.." Sungmin melenguh kecil.

Tak tahan, Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari pantat kenyal dan bulat milik Sungmin. Lalu ia mulai memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahan, Ming.." gumam Kyuhyun tak sabar.

Kejantanan milik Kyuhyun yang panjang nan besar itu pun akhirnya menerobos lubang ketat milik Sungmin. Keduanya sama-sama melenguh ketika kejantanan Kyuhyun sudah masuk sepenuhnya, Sungmin melenguh karna rasa penuh yang ia rasakan di lubangnya. Sementara Kyuhyun melenguh karna rasa nikmat yang menerpa kejantanannya.

"Oh... Ming, kau selalu sempithh sayang..." lenguh Kyuhyun, ia masih belum menggerakkan miliknya di dalam Sungmin, ia ingin merasakan sensasi panas dan menjepit yang diberikan hole Sungmin untuknya.

"Bergeraklah, Kyu.." pinta Sungmin. Entah sengaja atau tidak, namun Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, hingga menampilkan wajahnya yang berkeringat namun seksi yang membuat gairah Kyuhyun semakin membara.

"Oh, _damn_."

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan miliknya, rasanya benar-benar susah menggerakkan miliknya karna lubang Sungmin yang terus menjepitnya. Ia terus memejamkan matanya merasakan bagaimana lubang Sungmin yang begitu ketat menjepitnya.

"Ngh.." desahan dari Sungmin mulai terdengar ketika Kyuhyun mulai bergerak pelan.

"Kyuhyun.. ahh.." Kyuhyun mulai menambah tempo gerakkannya, membuat ranjang itu sedikit sedikit mulai ikut bergerak.

Gerakan pelan itu lambat laun mulai berubah menjadi gerakan liar dan kasar. Membuat Sungmin semakin mendesah hebat.

"Ahh! Kyuhh!"

"Sebentar Minghh.."

Kyuhyun semakin brutal melesakkan kejantanannya, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang Sungmin, ia menundukkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan punggung Sungmin yang basah oleh keringat.

"Ahhh.."

Desahan panjang Sungmin menandakan mereka berdua telah sampai pada puncak kenikmatan mereka masing-masing. Napas Sungmin terengah-engah, wajahnya sudah penuh oleh peluh keringat, sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita tidur, Ming," ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang Sungmin, lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring, lalu merangkul Sungmin yang masih dalam posisi menungging untuk terlentang.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, Min. Kau ingin membuat ku bergairah terus, huh?" bisik Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda. Pasalnya, Sungmin masih saja memasang wajah sayunya itu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam, lalu ia melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun padanya. Lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu, Ming. Kau mau bibir mu ku lahap semalaman, huh?"

Satu dengusan kecil dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Lalu menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya, menempatkan dagunya di atas kepala Sungmin. Merasakan sensasi nyaman dan hangat.

"Aku ingin berjanji satu hal, Ming.."

"Hm?"

"Aku janji tidak akan pulang diatas pukul 10 malam. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa," jawab Sungmin sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau harus yakin," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyentil pucuk kepala Sungmin, membuat sang pemilik meringis kecil.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tapi bagaimana jika kau pulang di atas pukul 10 malam?"

"Kau bisa tentukan hukuman untuk ku Ming."

"Bagaimana jika tidak ada seks selama satu minggu?" tawar Sungmin dengan raut polosnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan horror. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Mana bisa aku, Ming?!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Itu artinya kau sendiri tidak yakin bisa pulang dibawah pukul 10 malam, Kyu..."

"Bu-Bukan begitu Ming."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mau dengan hukuman yang aku tawarkan," jawab Sungmin dengan senyum senangnya, dan sebenarnya bagi Kyuhyun itu adalah senyum menakutkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jika aku pulang di atas pukul 10 malam, maka aku tidak akan mendapat jatah selama satu minggu," ucap Kyuhyun final.

Sungmin tersenyum sekaligus terkekeh. Ia mengacak-acak rambut suaminya yang menampilkan wajah ogah-ogahan.

"Kau nampak puas sekali," ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit sebal.

Sungmin memilih tak menjawab itu. "Aku ingin tidur, Kyu.." ucapnya lalu mendaratkan kepalanya pada dada Kyuhyun, mencari sebuah kenyamanan dan kehangatan di sana.

"Tidurlah, sayang.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut Sungmin penuh sayang.

Ya, dan akhirnya kedua pasangan suami istri itu pun tertidur dengan posisi yang sangat intim namun romantis.

Ah, ralat. Sang suami—Kyuhyun masih belum tertidur, ia hanya memejamkan matanya, namun jiwanya belum tertidur. Ia masih memikirkan janjinya pada Sungmin.

"Ah... aku harap aku bisa menepati janji, Ming."

END.

.

.

.

END dengan absurdnya -_- haha.

Yah kalau sudah ada yang merasa pernah membaca ff ini, mungkin kalian memang pernah membacanya karna ff ini re-publish. Saya baru sadar ternyata OS pertama saya ini udah dihapus sama ffn dan saya baru sadar hari ini =_=

Maaf kalau banyak typo yaa. Dan bagi yang sudah pernah baca, makasih sudah mau baca/? Dan yang belum pernah baca, makasih juga sudah mau baca yaa.

RnR? ^^


End file.
